The normal human artery is composed of three main layers. The innermost layer lining the artery, in contact with the blood, is the intima. This is a single cell layer of endothelial cells, which among other functions regulates vascular tone, platelet activation and thrombus formation, monocyte adhesion and inflammation and vascular remodeling. The media—the middle layer, consists of several layers of smooth muscle cells and elastic fibers. The outermost layer is the adventitia, which is mainly composed of connective tissue containing small blood vessels and nerves.
Atherosclerosis is one of the major causes of cardiovascular cerebrovascular and peripheral vascular morbidity and mortality. It is a disease of large and medium-sized muscular arteries, which is characterized by the formation of discrete lesions called atherosclerotic plaques, or atheromas, thought to be caused by injury to the endothelium. An atheroma is a buildup of lipids, cholesterol, calcium, and cellular debris within the intima of the vessel wall. Atherosclerotic buildup also results in vascular remodeling, acute and chronic luminal obstruction, abnormalities of blood flow and diminished oxygen supply to target organs.
A complex and incompletely understood interaction is observed between the critical cellular elements of the atherosclerotic lesion. These cellular elements include endothelial cells, smooth muscle cells, platelets, and leukocytes.
The presence of risk factors accelerates the rate of development of atherosclerosis. The main risk factors for the development and progression of atherosclerosis include hyperlipidemia and dyslipidemia, hypertension, cigarette habituation, air pollution, diabetes mellitus, older age, male sex, family history of premature CAD, obesity and physical inactivity. Additional risk factors associated with atherosclerosis include various metabolic diseases, autoimmune diseases, chronic kidney disease, and depression.
Manifestations of atherosclerotic disease depend on the affected organs and the type of lesions. Chronically narrowed arteries give rise to symptoms of insufficient blood flow such as angina pectoris (chest pain during exertion), intermittent claudication (leg pain during exertion), and chronic leg ulcers. Acute events can occur as a result as of plaque rupture and thrombosis, which might totally clog the artery as in most cases of acute myocardial infarction (heart attack), or as a result of distal embolization of plaque fragments, as in many cases of stroke.
Treatment of atherosclerosis depends on many factors including the location of symptomatic lesions, the severity of symptoms, and their dynamics.
Acute obstruction events usually require acute intervention. For acute coronary events, treatment is urgent percutaneous angioplasty (balloon dilation of the obstructed artery) and stenting. Depending on the time from the beginning of symptoms, acute ischemic stroke is sometimes treated urgently by percutaneous mechanical removal of the obstruction or injection of compounds that lyse it (tPA, streptokinase), but in many such cases treatment will only focus on the prevention of future events. Acute limb ischemia is also treated by urgent revascularization, either percutaneous or surgical.
The treatment of chronic obstruction is usually a combination of medical therapy and an interventional procedure.
Medical treatment may include anti platelet agents such as Aspirin, anti-coagulants such as Coumadin, Statins, which decrease cholesterol levels and stabilize plaques, and more.
Interventional procedures may be surgical or percutaneous and are aimed at revascularization of the target organs and removal of a potential source of emboli, if present.
Surgical treatments include bypass surgery, more commonly used for coronary and lower limb arteries, and endarterectomy, which is used for limb and carotid arteries, and involves opening the artery and removing the plaque along with the intima. Obviously, the disadvantage of surgery is its highly invasive nature, the need for anesthesia, and the pain and stress involved which make it unsuitable for certain patients.
Percutaneous procedures enable treating the lesions using long catheters inserted to the arteries at a distant point such as the groin arteries. The most common of these is placement of a stent, a metal structure which is inserted to the artery in a closed state and expanded within the lesion so as to keep the lumen patent. This can be done with or without balloon angioplasty (inflation of a balloon in the lesion to enlarge the lumen prior to or following stent placement). The main disadvantage of angioplasty and stenting is that the plaque remains in the artery. This has several deleterious consequences. First—in carotid stenting, many of the post stenting strokes are caused not during the procedure, but after it, and are probably related to plaque material squeezing through the cells of the stent and embolizing to the brain (a phenomenon known as the “mashed potato effect”). Second—in many cases the plaque encroaches on the stent and does not enable attainment of a normal vascular lumen. This in turn affects flow dynamics and shear stress, which may enhance atherogenesis and cause restenosis. Third—the plaque material itself contains many inflammatory and prothrombotic substances. This may be the reason for the high rate of restenosis experienced after stenting.
In view of the disadvantages of surgery and of stenting, and for treating heavily calcified lesions, novel procedures have been developed that attempt to remove the plaque via a percutaneous route. This type of procedure is termed percutaneous atherectomy, and utilizes some form of ablation device that removes plaque from within the lumen. Examples of such devices based on mechanical grinding include the SILVERHAWK directional atherectomy device (Covidien), the ROTABLATOR rotational atherectomy device (Boston Scientific), the JETSTREAM NAVITUS (Pathway Medical Technologies). Other systems use different forms of energy for removing plaque material such as in laser atherectomy.
The two major drawbacks of these devices are:
(1) It is impossible to know exactly how much plaque to remove—too much will injure the artery with possible rupture or dissection in the wall, too little will leave a significant amount of atheroma. Angiography is not accurate enough for this purpose, ultrasound is being incorporated in such systems but will never allow as accurate a result as that achieved with endarterectomy.(2) Its fibrous cap having been removed, the atheroma with its deleterious contents is left exposed to the blood flow.
Two other methods worthy of mention are subintimal angioplasty and remote endarterectomy. Although good results were reported with both methods, they require high technical proficiency, have a long learning curve, and have therefore not gained much acceptance in the medical community.
Subintimal angioplasty (also known as the Bolia technique) is a percutaneous procedure developed for treating chronic total occlusions (CTOs), in which the obstruction of the lumen is complete, and the system cannot traverse the lesion. In these cases, a guidewire is directed into the subintimal space between the intima and the media of the arterial wall, and passed across the lesion until it re-enters the lumen beyond it. Angioplasty and stenting is then performed in this new artificial channel within the arterial wall. As the atheroma is still adjacent to the stent, the disadvantages mentioned above for regular stenting apply here as well.
Remote endarterectomy is an open vascular procedure performed on the arteries of the thigh, and mainly used to remove long, severe plaques. The artery is surgically exposed and cut open, and the dissection plane between the intima and media is identified. Special tools for separating the plaque from the arterial wall are inserted around the “core” which is subsequently removed. This procedure is by definition a surgical one and the tools are not appropriate for percutaneous use. Results of this procedure are very good compared to other treatment modalities, and advantages include decreased morbidity and shorter hospital stays compared to surgery, preservation of bypass options, and decreased incidence of limb-threatening ischemia when a remote endarterectomy fails.
It is clear from the above, that percutaneous procedures and devices enabling subintimal removal of atherosclerotic plaques could provide great advantages over current practice, by combining the accuracy of surgical endarterectomy with the benefits of minimally invasive procedures. The aim of the current invention is to describe such a solution, which will also be simple, safe, and effective.